Ruptura
by Bruja
Summary: Cada uno de ellos analiza su relación y deciden tomar una solución, pero..¿quién romperá?. Un fic de Bulma y Yamsha.
1. Chapter 1

**RUPTURA**

**Capítulo 1.**

_*** Bulma.**_

Estoy cansada de esta situación, de ver la facilidad que tiene de tomarme el pelo y sentirme la mujer más cornuda de la Tierra. Y encima, lo peor de todo es que conozco cada una de sus infidelidades y eso, para el orgullo femenino es denigrante.

Me miró en el espejo y me veo tal como creo que él me ve. La chica fácil de engañar y utilizar a su antojo, y eso hacer hervir la sangre que llevo en mi interior. Yo no soy tonta, al contrario, soy muy lista y eso para mi cerebro es difícil de asimilar. Soy tonta en cuanto al amor.

Me enamoro de un joven bandolero y al principio todo fue hermoso, pero cuando perdió ese miedo por las mujeres y se hizo famoso con el Baseball, todo cambio en mi vida y yo ciega de ese amor, dejé que jugará con mis sentimientos y mi reputación.

Sonrió con ironía al pensar en eso y masajeándome la cara, cierro los ojos y decido hacer esa única opción y poder escapar de una relación autodestructiva y degradante para mí. Si él no puede estar conmigo pues que no siga a mi lado. Por que mientras hace eso, se rie de mí y de todo lo que yo represento y ya me he cansado de eso.

No dejaré que ningún hombre me utilicé de esa manera, soy fuerte de corazón y orgullosa de espíritu y eso no lo puede soportar.

Escucho un ruido y desvió mi mirada hacía el origen, veo como el reloj marca las cinco en punto y suena constantemente y he de recordar que hoy es el gran día, es el momento en el cual decidió seguir con mi vida y él con la suya.

Me echo un último vistazo al espejo y me guiñó el ojo, será mejor darme ánimos aunque sea a mí misma. Me alejo del espejo y recojo el bolso para salir. Abro el pomo de la puerta y desvió mi mirada hacía la cámara de gravedad, curvo mis labios con pasividad y niego con la cabeza, definitivamente, este saiyan se matará algún día por esos ejercicios mortales.

Encojo los hombros y comienzo a caminar hacía mi nuevo destino. Ahora no me importa en absoluto lo que está haciendo, hoy seré egoísta y me declinaré hacía mi bien personal.

Destruir mi relación con Yamsha.

Camino hacía el parque con decisión y aunque siento como las lágrimas desean salir de mis ojos, aspiró con fuerza y evitó que salgan sin mi control. No debo llorar y mucho menos mostrar mis ojos rojos delante de ese hombre al que llegué amar y que todo ese esfuerzo ha sido inútil. Sinceramente no me puedo quejar del todo con él, de amigo es el más incondicional pero de pareja, curvó mis labios al detenerme enfrente de una tienda de novias.

-Deja mucho que desear..-murmuro con dolor.

Nuevamente cierro los ojos al sentir como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Me la apartó con brusquedad y continuó mi camino, esos sueños adolescentes en donde él era mi príncipe, habían dejado de existir y debía volver al mundo real.

Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

_*** Yamsha**_

La luz del sol penetra en mi cara y alzando mi mano, me tapó los ojos para que no me deslumbre. Curvó mis labios al escuchar el gemido que se escapa al lado de mi persona y observando de reojo, contempló a la mujer que yace junto a mí.

De mis labios se escapan un gemido de tristeza y nuevamente me doy cuenta del error que he vuelto a cometer. La verdad es que ya no me puedo engañar a mí mismo y he de reconocer que estos errores ya no se les puede llamar de esa forma. Sonrió al pensar en la verdad de todo.

Soy infiel y me gusta serlo.

No tendría por que hacer eso y muchas veces me enfado conmigo mismo por haber vuelto a caer en esta maldita piedra llamada infidelidad, pero es que no lo puedo evitar y sé que con está actitud mía, le hago daño a ella. A la única mujer que he amado y sigo amando, pero aunque mi corazón sea de ella, mi cuerpo no.

Soy débil ante la carne de mujer y no deseo cambiar, sé que tendría que hacerlo y lo he intentado, pero no puedo cambiar ese deseo ferviente que nace de mi interior. Desvió mis ojos hacía el reloj de mi cómoda y gruñó con rabia, son las cinco en punto y he quedado con el origen de todo esta comedura de cabeza. Nuevamente tendré que engañarla y contarle varias historias para que no até cabos a mi nuevo fracaso de pareja.

Me levanto de la cama y masajeándome la cabeza, siento como dos brazos me atrapan en un abrazo abrasador, desvió mi mirada con lujuria hacía ella y le sonrió con picardía.

-¿A dónde vas Yamsha?..-me pregunta con morros..-no quiero estar sola.

-Cariño tengo que hace algo muy importante..-le miento..-pero luego podemos vernos nuevamente en mi casa,¿qué dices?.

La veo dudar de mi propuesta y aunque no siento miedo por eso, sé que si ella rechaza mi oferta, puedo ir a buscar a otra que estará encantada de yacer junto a mí. Se mete el dedo en la boca y guiñándome el ojo.

-Mejor aún Yamsha..-se tumba en la cama y veo como se pasa su dedo húmedo por todo su cuerpo..-te espero aquí, ¿te gusta más la idea?.

_"¡¿Si me gusta esa idea?!".._-pienso con lujuria, al sentir como todo mi cuerpo responde ante ese gesto. Me tiro encima de ella y comienzo a comerle a bocados, pero nuevamente el reloj suena y debo volver a la realidad y es deshacerme de mi novia para pasar la noche con una de mis amantes.

Lo siento tanto Bulma pero soy débil.

Comienzo a vestirme y lanzándole un beso a la rubia que está en mi cama, abro la puerta de mi casa y me embarco hacía mi siguiente destino. Deshacerme de Bulma. Miro la hora del reloj que está en mi pulsera y masculló crueles palabras, se me estaba haciendo tarde.

**Continuará.**

**Holas.**

**Bueno he decidido hacer un pequeño paréntesis enfrente de las demás historias que tengo aún sin terminar. Y como este va a ser un fic corto, pues he aprovechado para hacerlo y conseguir nuevas ideas para la continuación de todos mis relatos.**

**Constará de dos capítulos y en el próximo veremos el final de esa relación. Se basará exclusivamente en Yamsha y Bulma, es otra visión de como cortaron su relación.**

**Muchas gracias de antemano y saludos a tods. Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RUPTURA**

**Capítulo 2.**

Sentía como su corazón estaba agitado y el aire que entraba por sus pulmones parecía insuficiente para que todo su organismo siguiera funcionando. Se miró la muñeca para ver como pasaban diez minutos de su cita con Yamsha y apretó los dientes con rabia, nunca le gustaba llegar tarde a un encuentro y mucho menos quería hacerlo hoy. Quería ser la primera en llegar y ver el semblante de su aún pareja, pero parecía que las cosas iban a ser al revés.

Sentía como su boca estaba reseca y deteniéndose por unos momentos para coger aire, levanto su vista hacía el parque y sintió como la alegría la embargaba, sonrió con malicia. Definitivamente había llegado antes. Cruzó la calle que separaba el lugar de encuentro y se desplomó en unos de los bancos para descansar y arreglarse un poco.

Extrajo un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se observó. Ella era demasiado guapa para estar con alguien como él, y no es por que no fuera atractivo, si no, por que alguien como ella se merecía a alguien que realmente la valorase, no que la convirtiera en la cornuda de la ciudad. Curvó sus labios ante estos pensamientos y cerró bruscamente el espejo para guardarlo en el bolso. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su novio hiciera acto de presencia.

Mientras los segundos pasaban su seguridad se iba disolviendo para mostrar tristeza. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo todas las parejas y se paseaban libremente por su lado, como si quisiera demostrarle que ellos eran felices y ella no. Sus ojos se iban humedeciendo y en más de una ocasión tubo que cerrarlos para evitar que ese torrencial de lágrimas saliera de su lugar. Tragó saliva y apretando con fuerza sus puños, aspiró con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con la mirada de ese joven que había amado con locura pero que ahora sentía una inmensa rabia.

Se rasgó sus ojos para evitar que los viera más humedecidos y levantándose de golpe se colocó enfrente de Yamsha. Al principio deposito su mirada en esos labios que tantas veces había besado y por unos momentos, desechó la posibilidad de romper y volver a probarlos, pero su orgullo estaba demasiado lastimado y..¿a quién más había besado hoy?. Entrecerró su mirada al pensar en esa pregunta.

-Buenas tardes Bulma..-saludo jovialmente Yasmha, apoyó una de sus manos en la cadera de la mujer y atrayéndola hasta él, intentó depositar sus labios junto a los suyos. Pero ella lo empujó y curvando su boca..-¿qué te ocurre Bulma?..-suspiró con resignación, se pasó una mano por su cabello y desplomándose en el banco se sentó con disgusto..-¿ya estás cabreada?.

Bulma se giró para ver el rostro aburrido de su pareja y comenzó a estudiarlo fijamente, no podía entender como seguía al lado de alguien como él y apretando sus labios.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy cabreada?..-le preguntó irónicamente.

Yamsha alzó su ceja ante esa pregunta tan "_humorística"_ y bufando juntó sus manos y las miró intensamente. Debía acabar con esto rápido, decirle alguna mentira y volver con esa rubia que estaba esperándole en su cama, sonrió con picardía ante esos pensamientos y levantando su vista hacía ella.

-Tu cara lo dice..-se levantó del banco..-y si sigues con este humor, será mejor que lo dejemos y que quedemos cuando estés más alegre.

Aunque se estaba haciendo la fuerte, sentía como su corazón se estaba resquebrajando y aunque deseaba abrazarlo y sentirse segura entre sus brazos, había llegado el momento de decir adiós y debía ser ahora. Levantó su mano y clavándole el dedo en la frente, hizo un leve empujón para que se volviera a sentar ante la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro del joven.

Curvó sus labios con malicia y plantándose enfrente suya, se cruzó de brazos.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos..-vio como asentía a su respuesta..-y esta vez para siempre Yamsha.

-¿Cómo?..-se levantó de golpe, pero nuevamente el dedo de la mujer se clavó en su frente y le obligó a sentarse..-¿qué has dicho?.

-Yamsha no te lo voy a repetir más, quiero dejarlo por que no soy feliz contigo y tú tienes la culpa de todo..-vio como su rostro se ensombrecía..-me pones los cuernos ante la primera que pasa por tu lado y si piensas que continuaré con alguien como tú, es que realmente no me conoces..-soltó seriamente..-hace tiempo que le doy vueltas y no me puedo permitir ser insultada de la manera que lo haces..-se mordió los labios..-soy una mujer hermosa e inteligente y me merezco a alguien que esté solo conmigo, que no tenga que buscar esa "calada" al aire cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Yamsha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró con melancolía ante las verdades que decía. No podía evitar ser infiel y la tentación era tan grande que su cuerpo le obligaba a hacerlo.

-De este modo..-el tono de su voz se fue apagando para comenzar a sollozar, Yamsha levantó su mirada y abrió la boca con asombro al verla llorar..-tú serás libre y yo seré feliz sin no estás a mi lado.

Y su corazón la traicionó como hizo todo su cuerpo. Quería evitar llorar enfrente de alguien como él, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas y estalló ante la persona que no se merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas, vio como intento hacer el amago de abrazarla, pero ella le negó con la cabeza al momento de dar dos pasos hacía atrás.

Sonrió tristemente y sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Es un adiós Yamsha.

-¡Bulma!..-exclamó con súplica y agachando la cabeza..-perdóname por todo ese daño.

-No hay nada que perdonar Yamsha..-soltó duramente..-ahora no te perdono, pero quién sabe si en un futuro si lo haré..-apretó con fuerza su bolso..-lo único que quiero es no verte durante una buena temporada, no quiero saber nada de tí y ni me llames, me lo debes.

Yamsha asintió y Bulma sonrió con dolor y girándose se alejó de ese sitio y sobretodo de ese hombre.

Su primer gran amor.

El guerrero dirigió su mirada desesperada hacía la mujer que hacía unos segundos había sido su novia y aunque sentía rabia por como había cambiado la situación, también sintió como le estaba haciendo un favor. Ahora era libre y podría estar con todas aquellas que quisiera sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, la verdad es que era un pensamiento egoísta pero sabía que a la larga iba a ser mejor para los dos. Desvió sus ojos humedecidos por el dolor de una ruptura y aspirando con fuerza, comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario al cual ella había tomado. Y sin evitar esta sensación comenzó a correr, quería alejarse de esa nube de decepción y humillación.

Mientras tanto Bulma caminaba sin entusiasmo hacía su casa, sus ojos, aquellos que siempre desprendía vitalidad, se habían apagados y estaban vacíos.

Había estado tanto tiempo alejada de ese círculo de solteros que ahora había entrado y no sabía moverse por ese mundo. Además, ¿quién saldría con ella? su vida no era normal y siempre había riesgos. Definitivamente sentía como había sido una mala decisión terminar con una relación de tantos años y ahora la soledad le embargaba por completo.

Se detuvo en la entrada de su hogar y alzó su vista al edificio. Durante un tiempo este iba a ser su refugio y nadie entraría en él, aún no estaba preparada para la visita de sus amigos.

Agachó la cabeza y otra lágrima resbaló por sus ojos.

-Es lo mejor Yamsha..-sacó una foto de su bolso y paso su mano por ella..-ahora eres libre y yo seré feliz.

Y alzando su rostro con orgullo comenzó a entrar en su propiedad. A cada paso que daba su corazón se destrozaba con rapideza y aunque formaba parte de la vida, ella sabía que saldría de esta situación, solo necesitaba tiempo y motivación para seguir viviendo.

Desvió su mirada hacía la cámara y volvió a negar con la cabeza, el maldito seguía dentro de ese aparato.

**FIN**

**Holas! Un fic corto, sinceramente me sorprende hasta a mí pero a veces es bueno hacerlo ¿no?.**

**Gracias a Shadir y Wasteland Girl por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos en lás demás historias que tengo colgadas en la página. saludos.**


End file.
